


Morning

by Gamin Assassin (hellkitty)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/Gamin%20Assassin





	Morning

“Get off me,” Vasquez shoved Drake away. Always did like to get a little too close, pressing his shoulders against hers, mouth hungry. The harsh light of the barracks-bay made his hair glow like some fiberoptic. Her mouth still stung from the kiss, stirring up heat and desire that were welcome enough after cryosleep, but man, Drake pushed boundaries.

“Come on.” He slid the worn fabric of their shorts together, so she could feel the close heat and hardness of his arousal. “Morning wood for like 557 mornings.”

She clapped a hand over his mouth. “Seriously. Morning breath to match.”


End file.
